


You're a Better Father Than I'll Ever Be

by Harper44



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: F/M, just some sweet fluff, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper44/pseuds/Harper44
Summary: Link has some anxiety over his role as a father because he didn't have a good example growing up.
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	You're a Better Father Than I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

> I know we don't witness much of Link's parenting, but overall he seems to be such a great dad. Maybe this is a little bit of projecting how I wish my parents would act... but isn't that what writing is for? I know Link isn't perfect, but you gotta hope some parents have this good of a relationship with their kids.

The words play over and over in his head, his own voice echoing around in his skull until it turns to poison, making him question his worth. Arguments between parent and child are expected and common. Said arguments are bound to take place in the Neal household, it’s only natural. They never escalate to shouting which is an accomplishment in itself, already more civil than most American households. 

Christy was out with some friends, leaving Link with the kids for the night. It’s never a problem, they manage dinner and usually reach bed on time. Lincoln came to him about an hour after dinner with a confession and a request for help. He had been given an extension on an assignment he was supposed to turn in the week before. Now he hadn’t started and it was due the next morning. Link started with patience and a little good-natured scolding before sitting down to the kitchen table with his son. They labored over the assignment together until tolerance was tissue paper thin and both are rubbing their eyes in exhaustion.

Link doesn’t remember what led up to it. He remembers the words he said because they are on a never ending loop in his mind. “Why can’t you work as hard as your sister?” The look on Lincoln’s face after those words he will never forget. He won’t forget the overwhelming regret he felt when he realized what he’d said. He can’t remember what Lincoln said after that, but he’s sure he deserved it. 

Air heavy with tension and anger, they finished up the assignment in a matter of minutes, subdued. Lincoln goes to bed, shutting his bedroom door forcefully. Somehow, Link manages to hold it together as he kisses Lily goodnight and hugs Lando. The youngest Neal holds his dad a little tighter than usual, sensing his distress and probably having overheard some of his conversation with his brother. Link Neal goes to bed and cries for the first time in a long while. 

In the morning when Christy and Link are getting ready for the day, Christy easily picks up on Link’s bad mood. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

“Lincoln and I had an argument,” Link admits as he drags the razor down his cheek.

“It was worse than that,” Christy insists.

“I said something I shouldn’t have,” he mumbles, tapping the razor on the side of the sink and starting on another stroke. His wife gently draws the whole story out of him, leaving his hands shaking so bad he’s surprised he didn’t cut himself. 

“Sit down with him tonight and apologize. It’s gonna be okay, baby.” His wife sets him straight. 

The anxiety and regret affects him throughout the day, but he still manages to get things done on time. That is until it’s almost time to go home and Rhett is telling a story about watching a movie with Locke recently and what a good time they had. He stops abruptly when his friend puts his face in his hands, clearly in distress. “Link, what’s wrong?”

Link is trying to hold back tears, throat burning. He should have just worked through this verbally with Christy this morning, but he didn’t have the strength, so now he’s breaking down in front of his best friend, far more upset than his son probably is. He scrubs his eyes and looks up, trying to steady his voice to explain. “Lincoln and I had an argument last night. I said something I shouldn’t have and I haven’t apologized. Rhett, I don’t- I didn’t have a dad to show me how to do this. I don’t want to fail my kids, but I feel like I have no idea what I’m doing. Sure, my dad was in my life some, but he didn’t father me. I don’t know what that looks like.”

“Link,” Rhett says softly, standing from his desk chair and sitting beside him on the couch, “You are the best dad I’ve ever known. Your kids love you so much and they respect you. They know you would do anything for them. Arguments are normal, just apologize. I’m one to talk, but I’m sure they would appreciate vulnerability from you too. You’re a better father than I’ll ever be, Link. You aren’t going to fail your kids and you’re doing leaps and bounds better than your own dad.”

He nods and takes a deep breath, thinking about what he wants to say to Lincoln tonight. “Thanks, Rhett. You’re a good dad too.”

Lando and Jade greet him at the door and Link smiles through his anxiety. He immediately finds Lincoln in his room who politely puts his phone aside when his dad sits on the bed next to him, though his guard is up. “Lincoln, I wanted to apologize for what I said last night and I wanted to apologize for not apologizing sooner. I didn’t mean what I said. I love you and Lily and Lando equally and I’m not just saying that. You’re a good son and a good big brother. Thank you for wanting my help on your assignment, I’m sorry I got so frustrated. It tears me apart that I upset you, especially because I’m afraid of failing you the way my dad failed me. Hopefully, we can work more peacefully on the next assignment you need my help with. I love you, Lincoln.”

“Love you too, dad,” Lincoln says, offering a side hug from their sitting position. “I forgive you. Sorry for the things I said too.” Link squeezes his shoulder before leaving the room, weight lifted from his shoulders. 

That night after dinner, Link cuddles with his youngest on the couch, asking him about his day. Lando turns the tables with a question, “Are you and Lincoln okay, dad?”

“Yeah, buddy. We just had some apologies to make.”

Lando seems to think about this for a moment before saying, “Most of my friends’ parents don’t apologize for anything.”

“People parent in different ways,” Link says. He doesn’t add his opinion on the fact that they’re ruining their relationships with their children.

“You’re the best dad ever,” Lando says, nuzzling his nose into Link’s chest.

Tears prick at Link’s eyes again, this time from relief and happiness rather than regret and frustration. “Thanks, Lando. I didn’t have the best example growing up, so I’m learning as I go how to be a good dad for you.”

“You’re doing great, dad,” Lily promises as she walks through the living room, “You could never tell you didn’t have an example.”

Link gives her a smile that he hopes conveys his appreciation for her deeper understanding of his anxiety. He holds Lando tight, drawing a giggle out of him. His kids don’t exactly have examples of how to be the best kids ever and they’re doing just fine. He shouldn’t worry so much.

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by @owl-ink923 on tumblr!


End file.
